e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofs/Plot Holes
Listed below are any goofs/errors/plot holes that have been seen in Misfits. Series 1 Episode 1 *When iceballs begin to fall from the Storm, Simon is seen filming the event after one of them hits Tony's car and he cries "That's my car!". However, when Sally looks back at the footage in Episode 5, Tony is heard saying this despite that Simon hadn't started to film anything by that point. *When Nathan is about to open the door, Kelly stops him, putting her hands on his wheelchair and yelling, "Don't go out there he will kill you!". After Curtis opens the door and Kelly is killed, when Curtis goes back in time and the event takes place again, Kelly yells, "Don't go out there he will kill ya!" --- Not a goof/plot hole Episode 4 *After stopping his and Sam's arrest, Curtis travels forward to a time when he never got a community service sentence and is still an athlete. When realising that his absence from the community service group meant the deaths of his fellow offendors, he then goes back in time once more. However, if in this time he didn't have a community service sentence, then he would never have been in the storm and got the power therefore he should be unable to go back in time again. (Not a plot hole as his power does not rewind time, but allows him to travel through time, separate from time itself, as seen in all other arcs involving his time travel) * The above example is not a plot hole, as explained in the parenthesis. However, there is another major inconsistency in the above example. In every previous use of Curtis's power when he has jumped back in time he then experiences time passing in real-time until he has caught up to the "present" moment of the jump. In the above example, he fast-forwards through time to the present, not experiencing time passing at all and having no memory of the intervening events. * If Simon knew Tim was going to shoot, he could have easily arranged to get bulletproof armor, or jumped onto Tim, or do something more effective than leaping in front of a bullet. After all, he had plenty of time to plan it out. Heck, he could have got a gun and just shot Tim. * More generally how does future Simon know which events he has to change, and in what way, if his past-future self has already changed them? Especially if, as seems apparent from what he tells Alisha, this Simon never found/finds out that Superhoodie is him. Although he does in fact find out—in the timeline we see, at any rate—and still becomes Superhoodie, so maybe he was just saying that. Episode 6 *When Curtis, Nathan, Simon and Kelly are talking about Alisha in the community centre bathroom, one of the cameramen can be seen in the mirror. *When Simon is deleting the filmed videos of Sally, "these" is misspelled in a window that opens on his computer, which reads: "Are you sure you want to delete thes items” *Nathan was buried with some translucent white earphones, but when he is dug up, he has some Apple iPod ones, evident by the remote and mic that can be seen around his neck. Series 2 Episode 5 * Despite it being shown that Curtis flash-forwarded to this point back in Episode 2 (Series 2), when Curtis reaches the roof and realises that this is the point where he travelled to the future, his body wasn't taken over by the mind of his younger self. While it could be argued that the future Curtis travelled to was an alternate future, it is unlikely since the only reason Curtis chose to pursue a relationship with Nikki after breaking up with Alisha or stand on the roof and wait for Nikki was because of the future he saw. Episode 6 *Curtis rewinds time to the point where the gang never agreed to become famous, meaning they never recorded a TV interview about the 'ASBO 5', however, Superhoodie/Future Simon still has footage of this interview on his laptop in Episode 3. *It is never truly shown how Simon disovers that he is Superhoodie, as when he discovered it in this episode it was erased by Curtis' power. Series 3 Episode 3 *When a person with a power dies, their power stops working on other people. (For example, in Series 1, Episode 6. Rachel dies and her power stops controlling everyone.) However, in this episode Simon kills Peter who has been controlling him via comic books. Yet once Peter has died, the power continues to control Simon's actions, making him keep his Superhoodie outfit. (Or he just kept the outfit as it was the right thing to do, regardless of the comic. Another or, just because one persons powers stopped, doesn't mean each do.) Episode 4 *The entire timeline that is created by Friedrich's actions has many errors, such as: **Technology seems to be the same as in the normal timeline, but it should be much more advanced since Hitler got hold of Friedrich's mobile phone in WWII. We also see a newspaper headline reading 'Nazi Leap in Technology' when Friedrich returns to the present. Also, The Nazi Regime resented not only homosexuals (which is mentioned in the episode) but also anyone who wasn't of white descent. Therefore, Curtis and Alisha would have been imprisoned. Obviously, we know this is insignificant and isn't possible because of the characters involved but it is something to think about. *The current Kelly should have memories of only the Nazi life, as she grew up in a Nazi ruled world. It was shown in season 1 that when you move forward in time with Curtis power, you don't remember how you got there unless you lived it properly (in the terrace he didn't recognize Nikki). Kelly never seems to bring up her past in the Nazi timeline. However, it is evident she has memories of her life in the Nazi timeline, as she mentions it to Seth and the other Misfits. * The time travel power as used by Friedrich is radically different to Curtis's power (even though Seth tells us it is the same power). Curtis only ever travelled back into his own body as it was at in a particular time and place in the past. Friedrich travels back directly to Hitler's lair in his present day old man's body - if the power had been consistent, then he would merely have travelled back into his own body as a small boy somewhere in Berlin. Kelly later uses the power to travel back to a time and location before her own birth. * After Kelly returns with Curtis' power nobody thinks about giving Curtis his power back so that he could travel back in time to save his girlfriend Nikki, which had been the top priority for Curtis at the end of Series 2. * Not only should Kelly only remember the Nazi timeline, but she wouldn't need to get Technological Aptitude back from Seth since the timeline would be restored to normal. Also both Kelly and Friedrich would possess the power to rewind time, with this being the only way to explain how Friedrich could remember the Nazi timeline and choose not to go back in time to try and kill Hitler, as logically he shouldn't remember it. Episode 8 *When Rachel kills Alisha and "moves on", the knife she is holding seems to disappear and cannot be seen or heard falling to the ground, however, it can later be seen on the floor when the gang are recovering. *Alisha's number (07415651663) is identical to Kelly's, which was seen in Episode 6. Series 4 Episode 1 *Finn mentions that his mother, Mary, had a hysterectomy. Sometime later he goes in search of his real father. If Finn had in fact grown up to believe Mike was his real dad, it seems highly unlikely that whomever his adoptive father married or divorced was Mary. Was Finn continuing the fictitious small talk in on the subject of his mother or is this a plot hole? If in fact it was true, as he does know his biological mother, then how could the issue of his father never have been brought up before? The only assumption left would be an over-the-top facade of a past relationship between Mary and Mike told to Finn. Episode 3 *When Rudy uses his power to duplicate himself, an exact copy of his current-self is released, down to the clothes he is wearing. However, when Psycho Rudy is stabbed by Jess, he releases Rudy and Rudy Two, yet they are completely fine and have no stab wounds on them. **It is possible Rudy's power only allows him to duplicate his body and clothes, anything else on him at the time would not be duplicated. Series 5 Episode 8 *When Luke uses his power on an individual, the present version of them is transported from one point in time to another. This is evident at the end of the episode, when the video Jess makes on her phone in the future is transported 9 months into the past with her. However, after Jess makes the video, she slits her wrists, meaning the when she arrives back in the past, her wrists should remain slit. Since she is healthy when she arrives in the past, the video on her phone should not exist, since the events of the future have been erased.